Unwohle Distanz
by ccccddd
Summary: Hey...Ja, wir ihr unschwer dem Bild entnehmen könnt geht es um (m)ein Traumpaar Alex und Piper. In dieser Fanfic werde ich mich auf die Zeit pre-prison konzentrieren und die Zeit so eine Weile nach ihrer richtigen Trennung. Kitschigerweise (-: spielt es um die Weihnachtszeit herum und zeigt ihre gegenseitige Anziehungskraft füreinander auf...
1. Chapter 1 Hier bin ich

Wassertropfen rannen ihren Körper herunter. Klar, so funktioniert das bei einer Dusche, doch dieses monotone Gefühl auf ihrer Haut geeint mit der Wärme ließen Piper automatisch entspannen. Das Gefühl legte sich wie ein schützender Umhang um ihre Haut und als ihr dass klar wurde, merkte sie, dass alte Wunden noch immer stachen.

Irgendwo in einer vollen Bar. Laut, trunken, zeitlos. Besser gesagt auf der gerade einzig verfügbaren Toilette, die noch nicht voll gekotzt war. Schnell, aber mit präziser Handführung noch einmal den Eyeliner gewollten Blickkontakt mit ihrem Spiegelbild...erlauben. Wieso auch nicht?! Alex runzelte die Stirn, wobei diese Geste durch die exakt durch Schminke betonten Augenbrauen gewichtiger schien als sie vermutlich gemeint war. Hey, es war ein erfolgreiches Jahr gewesen, abenteuerreich und luxuriös, genau nach ihrem Geschmack, wie immer. Wieso also genau zu der Zeit im Jahr trübselig werden?

Diesmal ließ sie sich Zeit mit der Körperflege. In ihrer eigenen Welt aus warmem, waberndem Dunst war für diesen Moment das einzige, was wirklich bedeutend war, das exakte Falten ihres Handtuchs, mit welchem sie gedankenverloren über ihre Haut rubbelte. Ließ sie sich jetzt noch einen weiteren Moment fallen, wäre es wirklich um diesen Abend geschehen. Sie seufzte. Jesus, musste dies jetzt geschehen? Gerade im unpassendsten Augenblick- ihr Typ wurde draußen verlangt und wo sie doch generell den Tag über nun schon so melancholisch drauf war, brach eine Welle an Erinnerungen über sie herein und ließ sie durchtränkt zurück, unsicher, was der nächste Schritt war. Länger würde sie der Flut an Gedanken nicht mehr standhalten können und sich ihr hingeben wollen. Fast traute sie sich nicht mehr, gleich dem Bad zu entschlüpfen, mit dem Umdrehen des Schlüssels schien etwas beschlossen. Außerdem hatte sie noch randvoll zu tun ehe der angenehme Teil des Abends beginnen konnte; das gute Geschirr musste noch rausgeholt und entstaubt, das Gemüse geputzt und schnell noch der Rest des Weihnachtsschmuckes im Wohnzimmer angebracht werden, sodass später ein gemütliches Ambiente entstehen konnte...

Mitten in ihrer ohnehin schon slow motion Bewegung hielt sie nun endgültig inne. Was war das bloß für ein altertümliches Denkmuster? Entsprach sie nun gänzlich dem Klischee einer Hausfrau, welche sich am meisten um sauberen Spinat- welcher gewiss eh wieder verkochen würde- und blanke Treppengeländer kümmerte? Nun ja, sie hatte es eben gerne rein, so hatte ein Haus zu sein, nicht? Ha!, das brachte sie glatt dazu, verbittert aufzulachen bei der Standartaussage, wie sie nur eine Hausfrau in der Werbepause reimen würde. Dabei ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, wer hier mit ihr aufgelacht hätte- oder sogar über sie?

Mit dem Sentimental-Sein hatte Alex es nicht wirklich am Hut(jedenfalls nicht vor anderen Leuten), was sie auch nicht bereute. Es entsprach nicht wirklich ihrem Rhythmus, traurig innezuhalten und um verflossene Momente aus"der Vergangenheit" zu trauern. Das dies nicht ganz stimmte merkte sie nicht nur an den Tagen, wo sie sich die sorgfältig in einem Fotobuch aufbewahrten Bilder ihrer Mutter anschaute, nicht selten ohne ein paar Tränen oder auch mehrere zu vergießen, sondern- in den gaaaanz seltenen Fällen- zu einer weiteren Schachtel mit Erinnerungsstücken an...vergangene Zeiten griff. Nun gut, so selten tat sie dies nun auch nicht, es war mehr ein Ritual geworden sich daran zu erinnern, diese verdammte Kiste nicht zu öffnen und endlich zu verbrennen, als das sie sie wirklich nicht anrührte. Auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste sie sich ermahnen, einfach weiterzugehen in ihrem bisherigen Leben, längst nicht war dies eine Sache, die sie aus der Bahn warf und ihren- Lebensinhalt aufgeben ließ. Lebensinhalt konnte man es durchaus nennen, besonders wenn man die zahlreichen Partys und das damit verbundene Feiern bis in den Morgengrauen nicht außer Acht ließ...und die weiblichen Erscheinungen fügte sie noch schmunzelnd hinzu. Ihr Blick trübte sich rasch wieder bei diesem aufkommenden Gedanken, sobald ihr wieder die Feststellung klar wurde, welche sie doch eigentlich erfolgreich begonnen hatte zu verdrängen...mehr oder weniger, wie sie ja jetzt sah. Denn ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, darum schienen sich ihre Gefühle und Emotionen keinen Dreck zu scheren, als sie bemerkte...ihr Herz und nervigerweise auch überwiegend ihr ganzes Empfinden war zum ersten und wohl auch einzigen Mal tatsächlich gepolt auf...

Pipers Irrationalität ärgerte sie ja selbst- in keinster Weise war es eine Schande, den Zügen einer Hausfrau zu gleichen, nur räumte ihr dieser Vergleich das Zugeständnis ein, dass sie eben mit der Hausfrau auch das eher gemäßigte, immer wieder auf dasselbe Ziel hinauslaufende Leben verband, welches sie doch endlich einmal nicht einschlagen wollte; welchem sie seit ihrer frühen Jugend- vielleicht sogar schon früher- hatte ausbrechen wollen. Noch immer hatte sie manchmal -wie jetzt auch- das einprägsame Bild ihrer Mutter im Kopf, welches in solchen Momenten wie ein rotes Warndreieck aufleuchtete. Und nun stand sie hier, sinnierte darüber nach, genau wissend, das dies doch bloß eine Metapher für ein ihr sehr am Herzen liegendes Thema war, von welchem sie doch angenommen hatte, ganz gut dabei zu sein, dies zu verdrängen- wohl eher nicht, wie ihr jetzt auch wieder klar wurde. Genau jetzt schien ihr bedauerlicherweise das Zentrum ihrer Wünsche ziemlich klar vor Augen. Das mit dem Verdrängen schien wohl auch einfach nichts werden zu wollen, denn irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wollte anscheinend ein Teil von ihr an diesem einen, ihr Sein beherrschenden Kernpunkt festhalten. Egal ob es schmerzte oder nicht, egal, ob es, wie sie bereits befürchtete, ihren alltäglichen Rhythmus von neuem aus der Bahn werfen würde- der Drang nach dem verlockenden Gedanken, nicht zu wissen was kommt, ließ sie nicht los. Der Drang, etwas besonderes zu bewirken,ja, sie knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen bei diesem unbehaglichen Geständnis, wichtig zu sein und ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen zu erleben. Und all dieses Ersehnte war nicht ohne jemanden bestimmten komplett. Nicht ohne...

**Klopf Klopf**. Das energische Schlagen auf das Holz der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Nocheinmal ertönte das Gerä !. Larrys Stimme erklang vom Flur her. Ein leicht hitziger Unterton schwang mit. Am liebsten hätte Piper wirklich gerne laut aufgestöhnt, all diese Last ausgeröchelt, wortwörtlich hing sie ihr gerade zum Halse heraus; verbunden mit Larrys im Gegensatz zu ihren so profan und lächerlich wirkenden Beweggründen, unruhig zu werden, was schon eine besondere Verhaltensweise bei ihm war. Super, heute war wirklich der Kotz- dich – aus-über-alles-mögliche-Tag. Sie konnte sich ja fast selber nicht mehr ertragen. Doch sie war nun eben drin in ihren unglücklichen Gedankenverkettungen und eine Weile würden sie diese auch noch in ihren Bann ziehen...

Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, das sie beim Irren durch ihre Gedankenspirale nun derartige Weisheit erlangen wü ich jetzt jubeln?, fragte sie sich. Echt, das war doch zum Verrückt werden. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war das schlimmste daran die Tatsache, dass es wahr war. Vielleicht mit das Wahrste was sie sich je eingestanden hatte, gleich nachdem, dass sie einer nicht für sie existierenden Fantasie eines super Daddys hinterhergelaufen war. Fakt war und blieb, dass sie sich hiermit einmal mehr ihrer nicht gerade günstigen Gefühlslage bewusst wurde. Und das in einem so bescheidenen Ambiente, welches zu keiner Situation ein Ort wäre, den sie sich ausgewählt hätte um an derlei „Dinge" überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Hatte sie doch alles sonst so schön akribisch unter Kontrolle, dies suchte sie wie diese sie begleitende Umgebung heim. Allerdings, dachte sie säuerlich, hatte sich der Werdegang von ihnen beiden nicht in so einem Klosett entschieden?


	2. Chapter 2 Wo bin ich mit meinen Gedanken

Disclaimer:(Den ich hier einfach schnell nochmal hinzufüge(-;…..sorry für die Verspätung)All diese Wortspiele und Geschichten beruhen auf der Produktionsleiterin von der Serie "Orange is the new black", namens Genji Cohen. Sie ist die Schöpferin dieser sagenhaften Charaktere, welche ich nicht in irgendeiner Form mitentwickelt oder den Anspruch darauf geerbt habe. Wäre aber cool gewesen(-;

Beim Nachdenken über ihre gemeinsame Zeit lief ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Körper, obwohl die letzte Restwärme der Dusche bereits verbraucht war…Nun stellte sich Piper also ihren inneren Dämonen. Ok, diese Bezeichnung für ihre Verbundenheit zueinander war nun doch etwas gemein, doch so fühlte sie sich manchmal tatsächlich, als wäre ihre Zeit mit Alex etwas so Extremes, etwas Unbegreifliches, etwas zu begeisterndes, dass es schon wieder ungeheuerlich klang. Dann schämte sie sich und bereute ihre gemeinsamen Taten. Lächerlich, dachte sie dann nur einige Zeit später, denn sie hatte sich schon längst klargemacht, dass die Zeit mit Alex einfach zu schön gewesen war- jedoch nicht um sie hinterher schuldig in der Kirche zu beichten, sondern um sie zu schätzen und nicht loszulassen. Und wenn sie sich das jetzt soweit eingestand, dann war sie immer noch dieser Überzeugung…

**Hey, kommst du auch mal wieder raus?, **schreckte sie eine lachende Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Sie gehörte einer jungen, attraktiven, redseligen und mindestens bereits genauso betrunkenen Frau an, weshalb Alex für einen Moment darüber schmunzelte, dass sie überhaupt den kurzen, aber zugegeben vollen Weg von der Tanzfläche bis hierher gemanagt hatte, ohne zu vergessen, was sie eigentlich wollte. Außerdem freute es sie, dass an sie gedacht wurde, denn das war für sie ein wichtiges Bedürfnis, und wer es erfüllte, war sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit einigermaßen sicher. Wie gesagt, einigermaßen, denn auch wenn Alex vieles archiviert im Kopf behielt, konzentrierte sie sich besonders stark auf Sachen, die ihr wirklich am Herzen lagen. Und gerade hatte sie sich für einige Augenblicke, beflügelt von ihren Gedanken, weit weg befunden, wo genau konnte sie und wollte sich selbst nicht ganz beantworten, auf jeden Fall nicht mehr in diesem stinkenden Loch. Und es hatte mit Piper zu tun…

Klar. Es gab die Außenstehenden, für welche sie beide wie ein typisches One- oder doch twonightstand Paar ausgesehen hatten, glücklich, aber oberflächlich. Und auch sie selbst hatte manchmal das panische Gefühl in ihr aufwallen gespürt, selbst nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie beide eigentlich waren. Doch auf jeden Fall nicht bloß der Entsprechung irgendeines Gefasels sondern….sondern…..pures Leben….?!

Einziehen werde ich hier nicht, aber danke für die Erinnerung, gab Alex fix zurück und nach einer kurzen, aber nicht zu lang andauernden Pause. Geh du doch schonmal vor- und setzt dich entweder auf den nächstbesten Hocker odr schmeiß dich dem Mensch deiner Träume in die Arme, damit du Abende wie diese nochmal und nicht künftig mit körperlichen Einschränkungen zu leben hast,fügte sie noch scherzhaft, aber mit einem gewissen Ernst in der Stimme hinzu. Man hatte nunmal auf die Leute zu achten, besonders, wenn man sie getrost als gute Freundin bezeichnen konnte. Und davon besaß Alex viele. Liebend gern hang sie in ihrer freien Zeit ausgiebig mit ihnen herum und brachte einige ausführliche Gespräche über die nächtliche Bettnachberin oder ihre Pläne zustande der Apokalypse zu entfliehen. Eigentlich war es echt ganz gesellig, solange alles nach (ihrem) Plan und nicht außer Kontrolle lief, was sie einfach nicht gerne durchmachte. Doch ein gewisser jemand hatte sie ziemlich aus der Reserve gelockt und die Fähigkeit besessen, sie aus dr Kontrolle zu locken...

Jetzt ist es gut!, ermahnte sie sich streng, beugte sich wohl nicht das letztes Mal für diesen Abend über das verkalkte Waschbecken, um sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Eigentlich hätte dies sie wieder wie jeden normalen Menschen auch in die Welt der Tatsachen zurückholen sollen, doch das klappte bei den diesmal besonders hartnäckigen Gedanken nicht. Mit einem letzten, entnervten Blick in den Spiegel war sie nun endlich dabei, sich abzuwenden. Ihr Gesicht erschien mehr undeutlich im bereits durch unzählige darauf getrockneten Wassertropfen undurchsichtigen Glas, außerdem trübte das milde Licht- wenn man die eine Funzel so bezeichnen wollte- den sonst dunklen, schmalen Raum. Seufzend, ihre Gedanken ordnend, trat sie- von außen die Selbstsicherheit in Person- vor die Tür des schäbigen, und dennoch auf irgendeine merkwürdige Art und Weise Schutz bietenden Raumes in den Trubel-fast froh über die sie erwartende Freundin, welche seitlich am Türrahmen zusammengesackt war und ihr sabbernd entgegenblickte. Sie gab ihr nun die benötigte Aufgabe, sich um sie zu kümmern, und lenkte sie dankbarerweise von allzu schmerzhaften Gedanken ab, dessen Ursprungswunden noch lange nicht verheilt waren...

Anmerkung: Hi ihr vor dem Bildschirm(-: Sorry für die anfänglichen Turbulenzen im ersten Kapitel, die Rechtschreibfehler gehen mir auch ziemlich auf die Nerven, ich bin aber nicht damit klargekommen mit dem Ändern und habe es erstmal als kleineres Übel befunden, sie so zu lassen als ausversehen etwas zu löschen. Ich besitze eigentlich(auch) den Traum des Schreibens einer ultimativen Fanfic und ich habe echt schon welche gelesen, die diesen Begriff bei weitem überschreiten, einfach wow und ein großes Lob. Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn es wenigstens ein wenig gefällt und erwarte bereits mit Vorfreude Kommentare(-: Machts gut und bis dann, cd


	3. Chapter 3 Karma

Das gedämpfte Licht, bestehend aus bunten Lampions und orangenem Feuerschein von den Kerzen und die Raucherstäbchen in der Bar, welche einem fast die Luft zum Atmen nahmen so zahlreich, wie sie verteilt waren, waren doch recht lauschig. Selbst an diesem sonst so übergriffigen Platz wie diesem kehrte nun eine gewisse Harmonie ein, welche selbst Alex in den Bann zog. Nebst dem Rest ihrer Truppe, mit ihrer zugefüllten Kumpanen auf dem Schoss- sie brauchte schließlivh Halt rechtfertigte sie diese Handlung- hatte sie sich auf einem der Stühle an einem Vieretisch niedergelassen, der guten Überblick auf die Bar gewährleistete. Lauteres Gehabe drang von der Musikbox zu ihnen herüber. In dieser Bar, wo das Altmodische gern gebilligt wurde, war tatsächlich eine von diesen Sounboxen aufgestellt worden, ein ziemlicher Koloss, welcher mit songs aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert lockte. Dessen Beliebtheit zeugte von der langen Schlange, die sich vor ihr gebildet hatte, offenbar gab es viele Leute, die an der Vergangenheit festhalten wollten, gerade zu in ihr verweilen zu wollen, immer den Spruch:Früher wasr alles besserauf den Lippen zu haben schienen. Bei diesem Gedanken schnitt Alex eine Grimasse. Der vor ihr sitzende Typ, welcher seinen Stuhl mehr als Liege gebrauchte und wohl auch bereits zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, fühlte sich offensichtlich angesprochen, denn er verfinsterte seinen schlaffen Gesichtszüge und wollte ihr mit geballter Faust drohen, doch seine Kontrolle über die Kontraktion war ihm anscheinend ebenfalls abhandengekommen, dass es nur zu einer Andeutung reichte. Alex prostete ihm zu. Währenddessen war das nächste 80er Jahre Lied verklungen und der nächste Anstehende an der Reihe. Man hörte die Münzen klimpern beim Einwerfen und das anfängliche Knistern beim Aufklingen des Songs. Die kurz damit aufkommende Stille der Hoffnungsvollen, endlich einmal etwas nach ihrem Geschmack hören zu können, ließ auch Alex etwas mehr Gehör für die Musik finden...- und gleich darauf musste sie sich noch mehr damit zurückhalten, nicht die Augen zu rollen. Es erklang das Original von `Halleluhjah´ von

"... Leonard Cohen!" rief Piper verblüfft aus. Sie selbst hatte sich liebend gern einem Strom aus Musik hingeben wollen, eigentlich positive Musik im Sinne gehabt, aber die Melancholie war anscheinend allgegenwärtig, auch im Radio. Gerne gab sie sich ihr nun hin und drehte den Lautstärkeregler nach oben, wobei es anfangs etwas zu knistern begann. Es war eines ihrer Lieblingslieder und hörte es immer gerne, wenn sie der Gedanke daran überfiel wie eine Essattacke. Dies war nun kein rührender Vergleich, welcher dem melodischen Lied mit seinen sanften Begleitakkorden und den Sehnsucht verheißenden Zeilen. Nun, vielleicht war dies zu hoch gegriffen, doch vor allem in einer schmerzhaften Situation wie diesen schien das Lied aus ihrem Herzen zu kommen, weniger aus religiösen Gründen- selbst wenn sie die Geschichte dank des glorreichen- tolles Wortspiel- Konfirmandenunterrichts, zu dem sie verpflichtet worden war, rauf- und runterbeten konnte- mehr stand es als Metapher für unerwiederte Gefühle, welche sie sich ja selber gerne entzihen wollte.

Alex hätte gerne sarkastisch aufgelacht. Das ausgerechnet dieser vor Kitsch triefende Weihnachtsklassiker sie bis an diesen verschlagenen Ort heimsuchen musste, war einfach nur...Karma?!

Nein, sie konnte hier nicht einfach entspannt sitzen und sich einen Drink enehmigen, die Realität sah grauer aus. Von entspannt war sie weiter entfernt als erwartet, und aus dem Drink waren nun doch einige an stärkeren geworden, dessen Namen bereits unheilvoll klangen. "Excellent, Alex, bist du dir selbst einmal wieder zuviel?

Bietet ein einfacher Abend zu wenig Action deiner Meinung nach?" Wobei bereits das einfach langsam ironisch klang. In letzter Zeit war ihr zugegebenermaßen mehr entgleist als die Gesichtszüge und so lächerlich es klang, selbst sie hatte ihre Kontrolle nicht mehr so akribisch über das große Ganze. Dabei kontrollierten aber umsomehr die kleinsten Gedanken, die ja bekanntlich am meisten stachen, ihre bereits strapazierten Hirnregionen. Und da Lied trug nicht gerade zur Besserung bei. Es brachte sie eher dazu, zu registrieren, dass doch nicht alles so "cool" war wie sie anderen zu verstehen gab. Das es Gefühle weckte, die sie geradezu durchfluten wollten. Zulassen würde sie das garantiert nicht. Jedenfalls nicht hier...


End file.
